Dear Austin & Ally
by chocolate365
Summary: A series of letters between Austin and Ally when Ally mysteriously diappears. Big-time Auslly. Cute, sweet oneshot. Please R&R.


Dear Austin,

I'm sorry I haven't written. You can't imagine all that's been happening to me in the past two weeks. I know I promised you I would always tell you if something big happens, but I can't.

I'm so, so sorry. I wish things could be different. I just…I can't go back. Not even for you, Austin.

I know you're probably wondering why I didn't just call or text, or even send an e-mail. The truth is…it isn't safe for me anymore.

You've got to trust me. You can't come after me. I know it'll be hard, at first, but Dez and Trish will help. Team Austin will move on. My songbook should still be in Sonic Boom. Only you have permission to touch my book.

Hopefully, I'll be able to stay in touch. Don't expect too much, though. I don't know if I can myself.

See you, Austin. I miss you. Tell Trish and Dez I said hi.

Yours, Ally

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dear Ally,

I can't think of anything else but that night. The night everything changed. The night you disappeared.

Even your father can't explain what happened. He's as baffled as us. All I know is one minute you're safely here with me—with us—and the next, you're missing and we don't know why.

Your letter told me you're in trouble. I know you are, somehow. You need my help. And that thought kills me more than anything.

We all really miss you, Alls. Trish is doing awful. She hasn't picked up any new jobs ever since that night. Your terrified screams still echo in my ears, Ally. I still have nightmares with your wails clanging all around me.

But you know what hurts the worst? The fact that I couldn't save you. I didn't even know what was happening. All I can remember is your screams, and that heartbreaking look you gave us as you pointed the sleeping dart gun at us and pulled the trigger.

I can still picture that shadowy figure strangling you from behind. Your brown eyes welling with tears as you choked out, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me," and shot us with those cursed sleeping darts.

Why, Ally? Why did you think you had to face it on your own? You're never alone, Ally. Not with me here. Please, come back. I don't care about the risks. Please, I just want my Ally-gator back.

Yours, Austin

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dear Austin,

It's a miracle I can even reply, and I thank God I was able to.

Like I said, I just can't. I can't risk you or my friends or family. My mom will be coming back from Africa soon, and I refuse to drag her into my problems. Or any of you, for that matter.

I would explain, Austin, but that would mean dragging you into my affairs that don't concern you. I just don't want you to get hurt. Believe me, I trust you—with my life, even—but this is something I must face alone. This whole mess is my fault.

I'm sorry Trish isn't doing well. I want her to be okay. Please, won't you help her, Austin? Is Dez helping her? I always thought he kind of had a thing for her, and vice versa.

My biggest concern is your nightmares and memories. I thought you all would forget the details of that night. I didn't want you to remember. I was afraid something like this would happen.

I'm sorry.

Yours, Ally

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dear Ally,

Look, I can't expect to change your mind. But maybe I can persuade you to come back.

Besides missing you, there's always been something I've been meaning to tell you.

I love you.

Yes, I, Austin Monica Moon, am in love with Allyson Marie Dawson. I know it may be weird to you, but I don't care. The only way I could have enough guts to say it was by writing it down.

Maybe it won't bring you back. Maybe I've just made things worse. Maybe since I wrote that, now you're resolved not to come back. Maybe you don't feel the same way.

But you know what? I don't care.

I'd do anything for you, Alls. Anything at all. I know for a fact that Trish and Dez would, too. Please, Ally. If not for me, then do it for Trish. She's heartbroken and not even a heartfelt confession from Dez (which was amazing to watch) could cheer her up. Do it for your dad. He hasn't stepped inside Sonic Boom since that night.

Please, Ally. We need you.

I need you.

I love you.

Yours Always, Austin

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dear Austin,

I'm coming home. I promise.

I'm sorry.

Yours, Ally

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dear Ally,

You're coming home? When? How? What's happening? Why'd you change your mind?

Ally, what's going on? Did my letter convince you?

Please, respond. I need for you to be safe.

Is everything all right?

Yours Always, Austin

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dear Ally,

Why aren't you replying? You last wrote to me ten days ago. I need to hear from you, Ally. What's happening?

Are you safe?

I love you.

Yours Always, Austin

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dear Austin,

I can't explain everything right now. I'm sorry I haven't written. But trust me, I'm coming home as soon as possible.

You're so amazing, Austin. Thanks for being the best friend I could ever hope for.

Your other letter…that special one…is it true? You really do love me? I had no idea. I had hoped, of course. I mean…

Why is this so difficult? Why can't I write it?

Okay. Let me try again.

Austin, there's always been something I should've told you as well. Something that I couldn't bear to put into words before because rejection was always strong in my heart.

I love you.

Yes, I, Allyson Marie Dawson, am in love with Austin Monica Moon. I should've said it a long time ago. Now it's finally there for you to know. I hope it's something you've wanted to hear, too.

I love you.

Yours Always, Ally

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dear Ally,

What? Really? You love me back? Yes! I'm so happy right now; words can't describe it! Wow! Thanks so much for telling me, Alls!

Where are you? When will you be home? I told Trish you'd be back. And Dez, of course. Soon, hopefully?

Please, hurry home. I miss you.

I love you, Ally. So much.

Yours Always, Austin

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dear Austin,

Look outside.

Yours Always, Ally

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Austin stared at the short, hastily written message with hope. He flew downstairs and threw the door open, looking from side to side in a wild frenzy.

There she was.

Ally, his Alls, the one and only Ally Dawson stood at the end of his driveway smiling. Stretching her arms out for a hug. As if she'd seen him only yesterday instead of a year ago.

Austin stood immobilized for a few moments, just drinking her in. The same brown curls. Same sparkly brown eyes. Same petite, perfect frame. Same dazzling smile, full of wonder and beauty.

It was his Ally.

Then he snapped out of his trance and raced forward to envelope her in a heartfelt hug. She squeezed him back, and it wasn't until she started murmuring words of comfort that Austin realized he was crying. Sobbing, actually.

Finally Austin couldn't take it anymore. He held her at arm's length and just stared at her. Then his fingers gripped her soft, silky curls behind her head and firmly but gently smashed Ally's perfect lips against his.

People talk about fireworks and sparks and all this other crazy stuff when they kiss. But this kiss was soft, cooling, and amazing. It wasn't sending him reeling in craziness, quite the opposite, actually. It was anchoring him down, finally bringing him peace and joy. He kissed her as though she were his lifeline.

It wasn't rushed; wasn't overdone. It was everything a first kiss should be. It was soft and gentle, but firm enough to convey their love. It was only lip contact, yet so much more. They seemed to be pouring their emotions into each other through the kiss.

At last, Ally gently pulled away and placed her forehead against his. She gazed joyfully into his dazed eyes.

"I'm home," she whispered. "I promised."

"Yes," Austin whispered, his voice hoarse. He drew her in for another gentle kiss. Then he pulled only an inch away and continued in a quiet voice, "And this time, you're here to stay."

Ally smiled and the two new lovers stood there, even as it started to rain, not kissing, not talking, just standing.

Enjoying each other's presence.

Enjoying the fact that the other can just _be._

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**And the end. _Sniffle._ I have to say I'm pretty proud of this heartfelt oneshot. I think it ties Auslly up into a neat little bow and tightens the strings, don't you?**

**This is seriously what I imagine Austin and Ally's emotions are like when they're skyrocketing. I think I captured it pretty well.**

**I love Auslly to death!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin&Ally, Disney, or the USA Postal Service. Just the plot.**

**Be sure to check out my other Auslly stories! Love you guys!**

**Comments? Constructive criticism? Praise? Review!**

**Bye now. **


End file.
